


Snow Hearts

by Muzuki_chan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, i'm shit at tagging, minor mention of Hunk/Shay (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzuki_chan/pseuds/Muzuki_chan
Summary: A Secret Santa gift; Merry Christmas my dear Traffy ♡Enjoy reading!!





	Snow Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TLaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaw/gifts).



> A Secret Santa gift; Merry Christmas my dear Traffy ♡  
> Enjoy reading!!

Lance always thought that Hunk had a nice laugh, not that he would actually ever tell him that, but the way it bellowed deep from within the inner core of his chest and came out through quick exhales of loud baritone guffaws was definitely something to listen to at times. But right now it would have been better if Hunk was laughing _with_ him instead of _at_ him in their current discussion.

"And you expected me to just walk you back home from the store dressed like _that?"_

 _That,_ emphasized distinctively with Hunk’s dragged out airy breath that left a puff of white in the air and a small swing of his arms in a loud and judgmental gesture, was nothing but a hurtful stance against Lance’s choice of clothing and he was not having that. Not today, no sirree. With Hunk’s pointed stare at his article of clothing with a raised eyebrow as if to say _‘I can’t believe you’re wearing that’_ and lips pulled tight as if to hold back in any more laughs that danced on his tongue, Lance puffed out his chest and furrowed his own brows in blatant displeasure of Hunk’s expression.

Despite being slightly miffed over Hunk’s reaction to his outfit of the day, Lance couldn’t help but crack a lopsided smile. A twinkle of bright mirth appeared in his eyes while mischievousness tinged his voice as Lance feigned a huffy pout towards Hunk’s direction. 

“A plaid scarf makes anything look better when you’re wearing it during the cold season.” 

Lance twirled the bunched up soft fabric in his freezing cold hands, flattening out the wrinkles and fanning out the scarf to show Hunk the basic plaid design - the bright red against the black, and if just for a moment, Lance could almost see an ounce of acceptance in Hunk's eyes. Though maybe that was more of a wanted thought than actual reality playing itself out. 

But nonetheless: "See? Doesn't this make me look amazing?" Lance cracked a gigantic shit-eating grin as Hunk nodded off in agreement until lance continued onward with cat-caught-the-canary kind of smile. "And besides, Keith said I looked _hot_ in plaid." 

Hunk nearly wheezed a lung out of his throat, a sound that bordered too close to flabbergasted laughter and shock mixed in with a disbelief. "No," Hunk quipped as he shook his hands wildly in proclamation, "No way, he- Keith wouldn't, would he?!" 

With a smug cackle, Lance patted Hunk on the shoulder with an oozing aura of satisfaction all while wiggling his eyebrows at Hunk who only continued to cough out his astonished wheezing, leaving the sound of his laughter morphing into airy exhales that were left to echo across the empty roads and barren side-streets that lead to nowhere. 

It was almost ominous of how empty the streets were - where it was usually festered with children playing basketball, older citizens tending to their small yet colorful garden of flowers and herbs, and the sun as bright as a sunny-side-up egg yolk planted right in the middle of the blue sky - but now the roads were empty and the sun nestled behind thick grey clouds that only allowed the light to come down in subdued slivers of grey as if everything needed to be covered in white for Christmas day. 

Hunk and Lance continued to trot with a steady gait along the side of the road devoid of people, chattering as their boots crunched against the snow-covered sidewalk and the chilly, frosty wind of winter bit at their uncovered cheeks, noses, and fingers. Fifteen minutes later of walking down the same barren road, Lance could see the warmly lit up dorm house. The house wasn't too heavily decorated with flashing lights of green, red, and blue, left it with a touch of simplicity yet still aesthetically pleasing in its own way as it announced itself warmly as home. When lance and Hunk came into close enough walking distance that they could barely see a traipsing silhouette that looked similarly to Shiro walking in and out of the dining room. 

Cutting through their idiotic banter - _"Pickles do not make everything taste better in a sandwich. I mean, can you imagine a Tri-Tip Sandwich having pickles in it?"_ \- Lance signaled to Hunk with a questioning look, tilting his head towards the empty sidewalk in front of the dorm house Hunk and Lance both shared with their college friends. The white truck that belonged to Coran, and simultaneously Allura through connections that lance still didn't really understand, not that he questioned it much anyways since he was still booted out from driving it after last months _incident_ \- not like it was actually his fault anyways, but he took the blame because he was chivalrous unlike _some people_. 

The keys that jangled in his front trouser pockets were quickly fished out as he walked to the doorstep, lock unlatched with sharp click and Lance waltzed in with Hunk following in after him. Shoving his shoes off with an eased and practiced movement that was more like slugging them off easily and without care as he threw them on the shoe rack beside the door. Hunk stood in the doorway behind him, boots still on and laced tight as he hummed a catchy tune before he cocked his head around the doorway of the dining room to catch Shiro flustering about with a handful of packets that were too far out of sight to read. 

Shiro turned his head, catching them in the slight edge of what must of been his peripheral visions as his eyes turned back to the now ripped open packets. “Welcome back, I’m making lunch right now; you two want anything in particular?” 

Hunk shook his head, still standing in his boots as he walked into the kitchen along with Lance to peep over Shiro’s shoulders. “Nah, I’m good. I’m going to see Shay in a little bit and help with gift shopping for her family. Did Allura and Coran go out?” 

Shiro nodded as he continued on with making the unknown recipe - just a couple slices of bread still being warmed in the toaster and a kettle whistling its high pitch on the stove on Shiro’s left - and poured the unknown contents of the ripped packets into a several mugs as he continued to relay the information of Allura and Coran’s departure. 

“Took Sam and Pidge to go buy a new laptop charger and some batteries for Pidge’s new project.” Shiro swiftly clicked the stove off and grabbed the kettle to pour the steaming hot water into the mugs, watching it be instantly filled and wafting the room with a light scent of chocolate Hershey's candy as he continued to fill the cup three-fourths of the way full. “Something about a creating a functioning robot, but you can ask them when they come back though.” 

Lance found himself careening through the dining room, impressed but surely not surprised that the room was somehow sparkling clean after last night’s food fight - which he totally didn’t start - and found himself on the other side of the room scouring through the cupboards as he dug out a packet of triple chunk chocolate chip cookies. And just as Lance had nearly squeezed his fingers through the sticky tape that held the newly bought cookie package closed: 

“Hey, Lance, can you bring this up to Keith? He’s probably awake by now and he said something about watching a movie with you-”

As quick as the sound of a snap of a finger, Lance breezed past Shiro, one hand already clutching around the smooth ceramic mug containing hot chocolate as the other tucked the packet of cookies under the crook of his arm before bounding upstairs. And just before he could reach the fifth step all Lance could hear was the silent sigh Shiro must have done and then a _‘Ah, you’re leaving too?’_ just as he entered the hallway on the second floor.

Somehow juggling the packet of cookies in one arm and the overfilled mug that nearly sloshed itself out of the cup as the warm beverage again and again continued to kiss the cusp of the rim, Lance found himself easing his way inside Keith’s room. He’s known Keith for a year or so now but it had just been barely over two months since they’ve started dating but it was still….

His breathing was too awkwardly heavy for such a light job up the stairs, but he couldn’t stop himself until he bursted out like an ungainly, panting dog in the middle of the summer if he tried to silence his overly loud breathing. And surely at the rate of his heart pounding against his chest as he walked in with false bravado like he always did, Lance knew that if he could hear the blood rushing to his head and the tips of his ears growing hot, it must’ve been as noticeable to Keith as it was to him.

Sure, Keith was his boyfriend, but it still didn’t take away the prowling nervousness that tingled in the edges of his fingertips every time they held hands. But damn it, he wasn’t going to back out like a blushing school girl psyching themselves out from asking their crush out on the date - _they were already dating_.

The grey light of winter streamed in through the blinds of the window, glazing over the hunched-over figure sitting on the bed, dressed in nothing but a dull-colored, burgundy crew neck sweatshirt and grey sweatpants that looked double-knotted on the front but still loose enough that it must’ve hung lowly on his hips. With the clattering of the mug being placed on the small table beside the bed, Lance could feel his breath be pulled out of his lungs as Keith turned and untucked his head from beneath the hood of the blanket and smiled at him with a simple  _'Hey'_ on his lips.

Lance all but grumbled out an unfashionably squeaky yet saved into something that he hoped was nothing more but a cool and breathy _‘What’s up?’_ back at Keith.

What Lance could have only called an awkward silence had eloped with the air in the room as he all but tossed the packet of cookies onto the bed and grinned at Keith's muffled grumble. “Don’t get crumbs on my bed.”

Ignoring Keith’s grumbling with a “Yeah, yeah, I hear ya”, Lance stretched over back to the table beside the bed and grabbed the clunky, jet-black laptop and placed it in front of both him and Keith as he all but turned it on. Watching the laptop whir to life from the installed fan continuing it’s low, continuous sound raise higher enough to compete against the roar of those old, square-shaped vintage house fans that Lance found loud enough to be white noise filling in the comfortable silence that hung between him and his boyfriend, but he couldn’t find anything to say when his eyes caught sight of Keith’s own.

Soon enough Keith found something to pull out with the rough grunts of his still hoarse morning voice: _“So, tell me why you woke me up at four in the morning to cuddle?”_ and it just trickled down pleasantly from there. Jabbing elbows on ribs and laughing mockery that didn’t sting and the teasing comments that sounded more endearing than it should have been, Lance couldn’t find it in himself to pay much attention to the bright digital screen of his laptop but rather in the way it illuminated Keith’s face. With the way it left a shadow to curve under his bottom lips and how Lance never realized how long Keith’s eyelashes really were or how Keith’s eyes just reflected Lance’s own dazed face that was remarkably embarrassing -

\- there were bouts of insecurities here and there, but Lance just ended up theorizing that maybe it was when they were like this that Keith was entranced with him the most.

And if not, well, it wouldn’t be too far off tune to say it could have been Lance’s favorite when they were doing nothing but jabbering away about something stupid and of no importance just to snap out a pun here or two just to make the other laugh. 

So maybe they hadn’t known each other for too long, but Lance felt like he could be the king of anything as long as he could hold Keith's hand in his.

Though right now all Lance could do was watch the time tick away as his eyes constantly flickered between the action movie playing on the fifteen-inch screen to Keith’s memorized face as the protagonist vaulted their way out of an alleyway with a scimitar in hand - Keith found the weirdest thing to be entranced by, but it wouldn’t be Keith if he didn’t find interest in some sort of weapon, Lance supposed. But somehow, either fortunately or unfortunately, Lance found himself just staring at Keith halfway through the movie, watching the way Keith’s expression would change; eyebrows furrowed and then raised in surprised until the frown of his lips over the protagonist's fall had been tilted back into a hidden smile when the hero returned.

“...Are you laughing at me?” 

Shock pulled through his system as the heat flushed through his cheeks with embarrassment at being caught staring, yet he couldn’t help the nervous chuckle falling at his lips with a hurried _‘no, no of course not- I would never laugh at you’_ but Keith’s face had done nothing but crumpled into confusion and Lance never wanted the ground to swallow him up more or just simply spit him out from its horrifically tight hold as the words had tumbled from his lip and Lance could only just wonder on why he couldn’t have just been born the suave smooth-talker he’d always wanted to be.

“Can I kiss you?” 

Lance could feel his ears swell up just from the heat of his own stupid blush as he watched Keith stare at him blankly before his lips turned down brows knit together.

“I mean,” his words stumbled over each other, the shake of his fingers twisted like pretzels in the palm of his hands. “You don’t have to kiss me, I’d just thought it would be nice to ask first-” 

A wind of air knocked him forward before Lance realized Keith had the color of his shirt in the tight hold of his fist. He could nearly feel himself about to open his mouth and babble his way with his bravado on a tightrope as his eyes averted away from Keith’s face, stomach flipping itself into tightly-made knots until he could blatantly hear the embarrassed heat in Keith’s voice waver with a touch more of bashful bravery.

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

With a force to be reckoned with, the pull of the collar of Lance’s shirt lead him to nothing but the press of a chaste kiss and softness. And with a slow part, Keith all but laughed a few minutes later as the movie came to and end and lance could only, and just barely, admit to himself that maybe he was a little more than just in love with Keith.


End file.
